Weekend of Wonders
by tokyo126
Summary: It's record high heat in New York City and the avengers have a couples retreat in Greece to avoid over heating. The most unlikely pair seems to have been hit with the love bug. Rate M for sexual content/language. Hope you enjoy R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: Weekend Getaway

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

It was the peak of the summer heat in New York City. Record high temperatures in the past have now been crushed by the scorching heat of today. Everyone in the city was desperately trying to find ways to keep cool especially the avengers.

"God it's so fucking hot!" Clint collapsed in front on the couch while grabbing a magazine off the coffee table to fan himself with.

"Clint can you just shut the fuck up already we all know", Natasha was getting really tired of the archer's complaints about the heat. Steve was leaning over the counter with his head in his hands, "Damn even in the 1940s it wasn't this hot"

"Thank global warming for this one cap", Clint said sarcastically

"Where the hell it Tony he needs to fix the air con!"

As if on cue, Bruce and Tony came walking through the doors, "Sorry guys the entire central air cooling system is down, the last battle between Thor and the Hulk here smashed right through the main generators it's going to take at least a day or so to fix it."

Everyone moaned in frustration. "Speaking of which where is point break?"

"He went back to Asgard, something about the all father and frost Giants I don't know he just left."

"Well that's one less trouble maker, so you guys look like you're about to melt into a puddle all over my nice floor."

"Why don't we go to the pool", Steve suggested

"Do you know how many people are there right now practically the whole city is in every pool, Tony lends us one of your jets we're so getting out of here I can't take this heat any longer", Natasha said while turning her direction from Steve to Tony. She stuck her hand out to him as her way of saying 'gimme the keys'.

"Great idea Red! We can have a beach getaway while repairs are being done!" Everyone's mood perked up a bit at the thought of the beach or at least somewhere cooler than inside the tower. They all needed a break from this heat.

"Ok its settled kids we're going to the beach!"

Clint sprang up from his seat with his phone in hand, "Great I'll call up Bobbi to join us"

"Wait, wait Bobbi Morse, don't tell me your dating her", Natasha looked in Clint's direction with a look of disbelief.

Clint just shrugged, "She's hot and she can kick ass, I'm hot and I can kick ass it's all good."

"Fine go ahead you all can invite one person to bring along, dibs on Pepper" Tony tried to be playful and cool but everyone just looked at him unentertained. "Just be ready by 1:00, ok"

Clint called Bobbi over who was more than happy to tag along. Bruce invited Betty; it took her some convincing because she didn't want to intrude on their outing. Steve and Natasha decided not to call anyone. A few phone calls and couple hours later, the team was ready and eager to leave the inferno that New York was becoming. Tony's private jet was waiting for them on the roof.

A sudden realization hit Steve while packing the plane, "Wait stark how are you going to repair the generator if your not here."

"I have Jarvis helping me out with it I can wirelessly control what's going on here while I'm over there, and that cap is the magic of technology" Steve glared slightly at Tony's snide comment. He never liked it when Tony made fun of him for not fully knowing the ways of the twenty first century.

Once on the plane Clint made himself feel right at home, "So Tony what fantastic place do you have stored in your back pocket?"

"Well Legolas, I wanted to take you somewhere special y'know cause I love you that much..." Clint was officially creped out Tony's creepy sarcastic side was beginning show.

"Oh stop it Tony", Pepper said while nudging his side

He chuckled in satisfaction from the archer's response, "just be patient and you'll see."

The plane ride was quite pleasant for the most part. They each had someone to hold their attention for the duration of the trip. Natasha on the other hand didn't have anyone to talk with. So she decides to bug Steve for a bit.

"Steve, are you awake?"

"Hmm", he answered her while his eyes were still closed.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Her question caused his curiosity to stir and it gave him a chance to tease her for a change, "The great black widow likes to play kids games", she wasn't laughing at his comment but it still made him smile to see her pout.

"Fine I'll ask someone else, your highness."

"Whoa slow down there I never said I didn't want to play its just nice to see you wanting to play every once in a while."

"Steve I may be an assassin but I have a life too y'know, so do you want to or not", he gave her a light laugh in response.

Natasha got excited and began to explain her game, "Ok so the game is 'I have never'and what you do is say something you have never done, now if you're the opposing person and you have done it you put one finger down, the first person with all ten fingers down loses." She started to demonstrate with her fingers.

"Damn Nat this is going to be hard I've done a lot to make up for my lost years"

"Bring it on grandpa."

"You start then Romanoff." They each brought up their hands with all ten fingers fanned out.

"Ok hmm I have never had one of those malt shakes you always talk about." She wanted to start things off easy.

"What!? Nat you can't be living right now if have never tried it... Never at all are you serious?" Steve couldn't believe that she had never tried one of his favorite desserts.

"One finger down nine to go cap your turn." She gave him one of her signature smirks.

"Fine but when we get back home I am going to personally fix that malt problem."

"Just go already Steve"

"Ok I have never seen um that movie you talked about uh...Star something"

"Star Wars?! Steve I've told you a billion times to watch that why haven't you yet?" She couldn't believe him. How could he bypass such an amazing movie?

"I never got the chance too and there are so many of them and they are all out of order why would you make a movie in the middle of the plot?"

"Don't question Star Wars Steve just let it be." Natasha proceeded to put her finger down and began her turn.

"God ok what's another one, I have never gone skinny dipping." To her surprise Steve put down one finger. His face was blushing lightly as she observed him.

"Oh the great captain has done something oh so naughty." She was chuckling by the end of her sentence. Natasha couldn't resist egging him on about this one.

"It was one time ok, I was with Bucky and my other friends and I lost a bet, we were kids ok stop staring at me." It was so cute to see Steve get flustered over something so simple.

"What was the bet on?"

"Let's save that for another time, it's my turn I can't…I can't dance." Steve uttered the last part to quietly and quickly. Unfortunately for him Natasha caught what he said but out of pure enjoyment of seeing him squirm she asked again, "What was that I heard?"

Steve turned to her direction with his face as red as a tomato and in one go he repeated, "I don't know how to dance, happy"

"Awww Steve, why not? It's easy just move your body."

"Well for you maybe, but I on the other hand have...difficulties with it. Can you take your turn now"

"I have never seen your old captain America films."

"God you don't need to honestly it's really, it was a good effort and everything but truthfully it was embarrassing and badly scripted." He put one finger down.

"That just makes me want to watch it even more."

"You do find pleasure in torturing people don't you."

"No just you in particular Rogers." She gave a sly grin as he scoffed a little.

The game continued until Steve was running out of ideas that weren't as degrading. They were both down to their last finger and he knew he would win but he would also be admitting something extremely private and personal.

He turned his head sharply to her direction, "Ok please, please don't laugh at me on my next one please everyone else is going to hear"

"Oh Steve we're all adults here and have had our fair share of embarrassing things." Natasha was so intrigued as to what he was going to say next.

He looked at her seriously and took a deep breath. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, a gesture that caught her a little off guard but it enticed her curiosity as to what the captain was hiding.

"I have never... I have never had...never had…sex before." Finally admitting to his virginity Steve felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment. _Why did I have to admit that? All for a stupid game, but it was the only thing left that secured my victory. _His face was hidden in his hands yet not a word came from Natasha. Peeking out from his fingers he saw all her fingers down.

"You won Rogers, you've beaten me at my own game." Natasha was strangely calm at the moment, total composure. Steve couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"You're not surprised or anything…" he was so confused by her reaction because she didn't give one. He was expecting her to lecture him or taunt him. But there was nothing, which scared him a bit.

"Steve, like I said we're all adults here, now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the bathroom for a bit."

"Uh yea sure." Steve got up but he was entirely bewildered by her reaction to his confession. Was she holding her amusement in for his sake or is it something else?

Natasha made her way to the small bathroom towards the back of the plane. Once inside she couldn't help but look at her reflection. A mile wide grin graced her features she couldn't stop herself. "Oh Stevie boy you should have never told me that...This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2: First Night Out

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman we are approaching our destination of Kalokiri, please remain in your seats", the captain informed over the intercom.

"Ahh here comes one of my favorite villas, it took me forever to find just the right spot off the coast of Greece", Tony had been anticipating sharing the island experience with his friends and loved one for quite sometime. Clint glanced out the side window in awe at the sight of the shimmering coast of the Aegean Sea.

"Wow Tony you really know how to pick a place." Bobbi couldn't help but praise Tony's taste for things.

"Keep the comments coming...ow babe why so hurtful."

"Tony you need a lesson in humility one of these days," Pepper just rolled her eyes at him.

Steve and Natasha watched their friends from the back of the plane. Ever since Natasha returned to her seat from the bathroom Steve couldn't help but fidget a little. He wasn't so sure about his choice in telling her about his current love life. Natasha on the other hand was kind of enjoying watching him squirm. There was a reason why she was the best at what she does.

To ease the tension between them, Natasha cracked the window open slowly so not to blind Bruce and Betty sitting from the other side of them.

"Hey I think your gonna want to see this." she tugged on his sleeve in the direction of the window. He had to squint his eyes at first but once his vision adjusted to the light he became speechless. The water below them was shimmering white from the sunset. But what really caught his attention were the various hues of red, orange, and yellow that bathed the sky. No amount of skill in the world could do justice to the artistry of Mother Nature.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourselves at home." Tony enjoyed showing off his things.

"So second floor has all the bed rooms each of you can have one but I think you guys are gonna want to share except for cap and red, bathrooms are found on both floor and there is an outdoor shower as well, first floor has the usual kitchen, den, living room and I think you can find your way around the island."

"What if we want to head to the mainland", Steve asked. He never had the chance to go to Greece no matter how many times he's visited Europe. He's always wanted to witness the bountiful and enriched culture of the country as soon as possible.

"I got a private boat or two by the docks you guys can take it to the mainland if you want", Tony responded nonchalantly.

While the group got settled in pepper was inquiring on what they should do first. "We should go see the city you guys the night life is amazing here."

Clint reclined in his chair propping his feet up, "you guys go I think I'll hold down the fort."

"Aw c'mon babe it'll be fun", Bobbi began to twirl her finger in a circular pattern on Clint's chest.

"Fine, anything for you beautiful", Clint sat up to give he a quick peck on the cheek.

"You guys going too?" Clint turned his attention to Betty and Bruce who were descending down the stairs. Betty looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes.

"Sure why not."

"Then it's settled", Pepper almost squealed with enthusiasm. It was so seldom for her and Tony to have little dates and whatnot due to their careers.

Steve was outside while the others were talking about tonight's festivities. He changed out of his flight attire and was now sporting a pair of grey cargo shorts and a white polo. He sat close to the edge of the shore digging his feet in the sand; a light sea breeze brushed his face. 'So peaceful'

"May I join you, cap?"

"Oh y-yes, of course", he was caught off guard by Natasha. Steve felt her sit next to him.

"So it looks like the night life is calling our names tonight, Pepper and the others want to go, what about you?

"I think it'll be nice to finally see the birthplace of...well everything", his response was light hearted.

"Look at you all relaxed you're even wearing shorts for a change."

"Nat, I'm 95 not dead."

She just smirked at him before standing up, "I'm gonna get ready for tonight see us inside." Once she left he reclined his posture so he could lean on his hands watching the sun fall under the sea.

The team took Tony's boats to the mainland. Upon arrival Tony's personal guide, Nikko, greeted them. He was a small statured man that looked to be about 65 years of age.

"Good evening Mr. Stark and company, I hope you are enjoying your stay so far; my name is Nikko Castellanos how do you do." He welcomed them warmly.

"My pal Nikko here has been a close family friend for years he will be our guide if we ever want to go into town." Tony introduced him.

He gestured with his hand towards a pathway that lead away from the docks. The gang collectively walked through the small town. It was very charming and lively with the rich happy souls that inhabited the town. Once they got to the heart of it they began to split in different directions with their significant other leaving Steve, Natasha, and Nikko to watch the happy couples explore. It was not long before Natasha began to feel bored of just watching over her friends. Steve was with her, she might as well take advantage of the company.

"Steve I'm hungry."

"Hm well I guess we should fix that."

Natasha smirked, "Hey Nikko do you have a restaurant in mind?" Natasha looked towards the man standing in front of her.

"Well Ms. Romanoff what would you like to eat, there are many selections here in the city."

She took a moment to think, "what about somewhere quite and purely Greek." Nikko nodded and led the way for them.

It wasn't too long until they encountered a run down building by the docks. Steve read the sign, η υπνηλία ναύτης (The Sleepy Sailor). It was an interesting building to look at actually. One could clearly tell that the building was aging with every moment, chipping paint, numerous cracks, with mildew growing in some places. Nonetheless, it still held a certain character to it. Nikko was the first to enter the building, trailing behind him was Natasha and Steve. To their surprise the elderly man that had been lead them to his family restaurant. His wife emerged from the back kitchen greeting her husband in Greek. Nikko introduced them to the plump woman who warmly welcomed them. She gently ushered Steve and Natasha to an empty table near the windows. The few words that Steve caught in Greek made him blush.

"What did she say Steve?" she inquired.

"Nothing really, its nothing" his attempt at convincing was to no avail.

"I couldn't really understand it all honestly, something about food, Tony, and…us." Steve's words quietly slowed at the last part.

"What about us?" Natasha knew all the right ways to push his buttons.

"Y'know I wonder what she is going to cooking for us I bet it's going to be delicious, have you ever tried Greek food" Steve tried to change the subject not wanting to further delve into the previous topic. Natasha took the hint and gave him the curtsey of not pushing it, 'I'll save it for later on.'

While waiting for their food they engaged in friendly small talk about everything and anything.

"So anything new happen in your life?" Steve asked.

"Well fury has me on double mission duty and the new trainees are so horrible this time around its like none of them have any balls to do anything."

"I feel like whenever we get new agents you're the first one who tries to kill them."

"I like to call it weeding Steve."

"Nat if you continue this no one is going to want to work for us, new blood is always needed y'know."

"And I'm making sure it's pure, come on Steve you can't possibly think that the new recruits are any good this time around."

"Some yes others ehh."

"My point exactly"

"Your not gonna lighten up are you."

"Not one bit", she smirked.

Natasha welcomed the feelings of familiarity in their casual conversation. It was so easy for her to talk with Steve. Granted, she always enjoyed the banter and quips with everyone else but he brought about a different atmosphere, so welcoming and warming. Soon the elderly woman returned with a tray full of various homemade dishes. She laid out the plates and gestured them to eat. Immediately they indulged in the true taste of Greece. The hearty clam and tomato stew, lamb chops braised in wine, various slices of cheese and bread, a bed of seafood pilaf, a creamy stew of fish, and to top it off vanilla ice cream drizzled with honey. Nikko softly played a sweet melody on his viola. Steve couldn't think of a better way of spending his evening. He finally got to taste the heart of Greece accompanied by a lovely elderly couple and one of the most stunning woman he had ever known. Nikko's wife nudged Steve to stand and offer Natasha a dance. He looked at her flustered and then at Natasha. His face had quirked and awkward shy smile. Natasha couldn't help but laugh a bit at his predicament. She saved him from further embarrassment by taking to initiative and led him to the open area in the restaurant.

"But Nat remember I...I don't know how to dance." His feet all of a sudden seemed like the most interesting thing to look at.

"Do you have two working legs?"

"Yes of course."

"Then you can dance", Natasha said. "Just follow my lead Rogers." Nikko began a new melody, just as sweet as his last one. Natasha took Steve's hands and placed one on her back and the other in her own. His heart skipped a beat once they started to sway slowly to the music.

"And you are now dancing", She teased.

"It's much easier that I thought it would be."

"Well we are going the speed of a snail but it's dancing nonetheless."

"I do apologize in advance if I step on your feet." The rest dinner played out with the same playful mood. They ended up rejoining the group after two more songs.

"Where've you guys been we got a lot of stuff", Tony said while holding up Pepper's shopping bags.

"Yea we couldn't find you guys I wanted to show you this cool ice cream shop down the road", Clint chimed in.

"We got hungry so Nikko showed us his personal favorite", Natasha said.

"Well it's getting late let's head back to the villa", Bruce added.

While Tony and the other's piled into the boat Nikko quickly took the chance to take Steve to the side for a second.

"You know my friend, you are very lucky to have such a wonderful lady in your life" Steve was confused for a moment by the man's statement then he remembered earlier.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken Natasha and I aren't…like that." He felt a bit disappointed by the time he finished his statement.

"Ah you see there you like her, go after her my friend she seems to like you too."

"How do you know?"

The man gave a hearty laugh, "I'm Greek, I know when Aphrodite has graced her blessing on people, don't let her go."

One the way back to the island Steve contemplated the wise words of the old man. He looked at Natasha who was sitting on the other side of the boat talking to Bobbi. Should he take a chance to find out? Is he ready for that? Too many thoughts ran in his head all at once. Back on shores of Kalokiri everyone said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Steve walked with Natasha to her room upstairs; fortunately for him everyone else was gone.

"Thanks for dinner Steve"

"No thank you for the dance Nat."

She chuckled, "goodnight Rogers."

"Goodnight Romanoff."

**Hey guys hope you like this story, tell me what you think of it so far :) Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3: Fun in the sun

Dawn broke over the horizon in Kalokiri along with one red headed spy. Natasha was finally able to have a more than decent night's worth of sleep. It's been ages since the last time she could remember the last time she went a night without demons invading her slumber, she was pretty certain that America's golden boy had something to do with it. Never had she spent so much time with a man that didn't either, A wanted to kill her, B wanted to screw her till the cows came home, or C was Clint Barton. But Steve on the other hand was something else all together, and last night's events proved it. He was just so genuine, kind, and for god's sake his eyes never left her, as if she became the only thing in the room that mattered. Maybe, it was the fact that the restaurant did set a very romantic feel or maybe it was because they were incognito. But whatever it was it felt amazing and she couldn't shake the desire for more of it. _More of Steve Rogers? God no he's your friend, your commanding officer of all things. Get it together Natasha._ She sighed to herself while hopping out of bed. _I'm already up might as well make the most of it. _Natasha decided to take a morning jog around the island before everyone got up to get things started.

Likewise, Steve had the same idea in mind about starting the day off early. He needed to sort some thing out in his head. All night he kept thinking about Nikko's words and his outing with Natasha. Was it possible that everything was real, feelings and all? The more he thought about it the more he had his doubts. How sure was he about his own feelings at this point. _Maybe a swim would help sort things out._

_That should be about eight miles_, Natasha was lightly panting as she kept her pace,_ two more and I should be good._ Along the way she noticed someone emerging from the water. _That can't be right, either someone else is up or someone unexpected is here._ She immediately went on high alert while watching the mysterious man coming to shore. He was carrying a small harpoon gun in one hand and a mesh bag in the other. Natasha brought out a ballistic knife she always carried on hand; she readied herself to take action. The man set down his mesh bag and began to take off his snorkeling gear. Low and behold, Steve was the mysterious culprit; she let out a sigh relief before stashing away her knife.

"Someone is any early bird," Natasha emerged into Steve's view.

Steve looked up startled to see Natasha. "And you, can never stop being so sneaky, Nat you gotta stop doing this to me, one of these days I might forget it's you and then what?"

"Oh so you think I can't take you on solider." She teased.

"No, no, it's just I don't know what I'd do if I accidentally hurt you", he was becoming flustered again.

"Once we get back home, me and you are gonna figure out whose better." He wanted to make a retort at her but kept it to himself. Natasha noticed the mesh bag moving next to their feet, "holy crap Rogers what the fuck is in there!?"

"I went spear fishing, I found a small harpoon gun in Tony's boat house and well I tried it out, I was able to catch a couple of lobsters, clams, and even some fish." He held up his catch proudly.

"When did Captain America learn spear fishing?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii."

"So what do you plan on doing with such a bountiful catch."

"Cook it of course."

"You know how to cook?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Ms. Romanoff." He bent down to grab the rest of his gear and began to walk away from her. _Is it me or does Steve seem different in a way today._ She noticed that he had more spring in his step that usual. She waved off the thought and quickly caught up with Steve. It was around 8:00 when the rest of their friends joined Natasha and Steve's quite morning.

"Oh my goodness what smells so good down here?" Pepper was the first one to come down the stairs as the aroma of French toast filled the villa. It wasn't the fact that Steve was cooking on the griddle in swim trunks and an apron but that Natasha was helping alongside him.

"Good morning Pepper, hope you like French toast." Steve said while passing an empty bowl to Natasha.

"Well it looks like you two have had a busy morning, how long have you guys been up?" She couldn't help but tease.

"Hmm let's see I went for a run about 5ish so roughly 2 and a half hours." Natasha replied. Soon the rest of the team emerged from their quarters to join in on some breakfast.

"Oh, Pepper I hope you don't mind but I'm using your cooler." Steve began to hand out the plates. Tony grabbed a plate, "For what?"

"I went spear fishing this morning and caught a few things, I didn't want them to spoil nor did I want to clog up your fridge so I found a cooler and filled it with ice instead."

"Spear fishing? Did you look in my boat house, Capsicle?"

"Yea sorry about that I just didn't feel like running this morning so I took advantage of being close to the sea." The subject was soon dropped once Steve started to pass out the French toast and all the fixings.

"God Cap I think I'm gonna start dating you instead of Clint here, these are thee best French toast I have ever had." Clint looked at Bobbie with his mouth slightly open and his eyes brows furrowed.

"Calm down Clint you know I wouldn't do that you but it would definitely be a bonus if you learn" she gave him a wink while taking another bite.

"I shouldn't take all the credit I did have a lovely assistant." Steve gestured to Natasha.

"You can cook Nat?"

"Yes I can Clinton and this time it's my recipe your eating." Once breakfast was over everyone got ready to spend some time soaking up some sun and enjoy the cool waters of the Aegean Sea.

"Hey have you noticed Steve and Natasha have gotten quite close especially that little adventure with Nikko they had yesterday?" Tony and pepper were lounging in the cabana watching the rest of their friends play on the beach. She noticed that Steve was keeping Natasha quite close to his side.

Tony set down his tablet and looked at Pepper, "Yea I thought that was kinda suspicious, I mean I always had a feeling Cap had some attraction to her but wasn't so sure about Red."

"Oh Tony did you see that, they are so adorable together." Pepper pointed at Steve who was now twirling Natasha on his hip trying to get the volleyball from her. One didn't need super powers to see the attraction between these two.

"Pep I think your right, maybe it's about time that Cap has a little love in his life and we are in the perfect place for it."

Back on the beach side Clint, Bobbi, Steve, and Natasha were having a fierce beach volleyball match with Bruce and Betty as the spectators. They were neck and neck; the next point would decide the victors. The stakes were high, the loser had to do the bidding of the winner and when your playing against the Black Widow you better hope that she is merciful. It was Bobbi's turn to serve.

"You're so going down Birdbrain."

"In your dreams grandma."

"Oh so that's how you want to play ok let's see how you like it when your eating sand."

Bobbi made a hard serve to the back left hand courtside but Steve was easily able to get the ball back into the air. Natasha immediately got under it to set it up for Steve who high jumped in the air and smacked it back to the earth. However, Clint was able to save it by making a last ditch effort to dig it out. With the ball still in play Bobbi set it to Clint who did a feint over the net but Natasha was too quick for that old trick. She made quick work by sending it backwards to Steve.

"Let's soar Cap." Steve took the signal and quickly set it high in the air. In the same fluid motion he was able to catch Natasha and toss her in the air precisely at the ball. She took the finishing blow by sending the ball straight down the middle between Clint and Bobbi. The whole action of it all was down so fast and so flawless that everyone was awestruck. When Natasha returned back down to Earth Steve caught her and to his surprise she hugged his head in victory, pointing one finger in the air.

"Winner, Cap and Natasha" Bruce announced.

"Dammit! Dude was that even allowed."

"It still follows the three touch regulation and it was in bounds so I see no problem with it."

"Haha whose the best now you little shit, I have a long list of things for you to do when we get back Clint." Natasha celebrated not realizing she was still cradling Steve's head against her breast. After a few moments she loosened her grip and Steve was able to set her down on the ground.

"Girl please be merciful to my soul" Bobbi begged Natasha.

"Oh no I'm not going to torment you Bobbi, just Clint." Bobbi reactively let out a sigh of relief, she felt bad for anyone on the receiving end of the Black Widow's wrath.

"Babe?!"

"You provoked her, not me."

After the intense volleyball match the group dispersed back into their own pairings. Bruce and Betty were enjoying a walk along the shore while Clint and Bobbi decided to go for a little snorkeling adventure, which left Steve and Natasha to entertain themselves. In all honesty Natasha secretly loved having Steve to herself. She felt almost whole again whenever Steve was around her. When everyone decided to split Steve was kind enough to set up some beach towels and a big beach umbrella for them to lie under. Natasha decided to do something devious, she first made sure the umbrella covered the back; she didn't want Tony and Pepper's preying eyes on them. She reached over in the bag she brought along with her to reveal a bottle of sun block.

"Steve could you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I can't get my back, can you do it for me?"

Steve's eyes went wide at her request. When she handed him the small bottle of sun block he had to stop himself from using it as a stress ball. _You can do this; nothing is wrong about giving a friend a little help with some sun block._ He watched as she laid down on her tummy and undid the knot of her bikini top. His hands hovered over her back hesitantly_._ She shuddered under the coolness of the lotion. His touch was so gentle and shy like. _His hands are so big._ She felt the movement of his hands rubbing in a circular motion simultaneously kneading out some knots in her muscles. It became troublesome to resist the urge to moan whenever he touched a sensitive part of her back. He on the other hand was having a very difficult time keeping his composer. His face was burning red and he could feel the slight tremble in his hands as he rubbed the lotion in. _Focus._ _Think of something else, anything else._ Unfortunately, the moment of bliss only lasted a few more minutes. Steve quickly tied off her bathing suit top and returned the small bottle. Natasha slowly turned to the side that was facing him.

"Thanks for your help Steve." When she touched his leg he jumped a little.

"I think I'm gonna go for a swim now." He got up abruptly but stopped right before he made off to the water. He looked back, "You don't look half bad in a bikini by the way." Leaving Natasha dumbfounded while unknowingly a light tint creeping across her cheeks.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, and follows means a lot :)**


End file.
